Typically multiple services including data, video and/or voice services are controlled at a subscriber premise through a central device such as a gateway device, modem, or any other device configured to route communications between a network and one or more client devices. Communications received at a central device may be routed and transmitted to one or more targeted client devices over a wired or a wireless network. A central device may provide a wireless network by serving as an access point for one or more client devices, and may identify itself to client devices by transmitting a radio signal.
When communications are received by a client device over a wireless network provided by a central device, the quality of the communications as they are received by the client device may become dependent on the strength of the wireless connection between the client device and central device. For example, the quality of the communications as received by a client device may depend on the strength of a radio signal transmitted from the central device and received by the client device. As the received signal becomes weaker at the client device, the bitrate at which communications may be delivered to the client device from the central device will decrease, and the communications may be degraded or signal strength may reach a point at which the client device is no longer able to receive communications from the central device.
The strength of a radio signal received at a client device may be dependent upon various factors including, but not limited to, the distance between the client device and radio transmitter (e.g., transmitter of central device), the strength of the radio transmitter, barriers in between the client device and radio transmitter, material of the barriers between the client device and radio transmitter, and other factors. Because of the various factors that may affect radio signal strength, the strength of a signal received by a client device from a central device may vary significantly as the client device is moved throughout a subscriber premise. In some instances, barriers between certain areas of a subscriber premise and a central device may lead to the certain areas becoming dead-zones or areas that receive a weak radio signal from the central device or do not receive the signal from the central device at all.
At some areas within a subscriber premise, a client device may receive and recognize a radio signal transmitted from a central device or access point that is situated outside of the subscriber premise, and the signal received by the client device from the outside central device or access point may be stronger than the signal received by the client device from a central device or access point that is situated within the subscriber premise. For example, a multiple dwelling unit (MDU) may have multiple subscriber premises situated within close proximity of each other. Certain areas of a subscriber premise within a MDU may receive a stronger signal from a central device or access point that is within an adjacent or neighboring subscriber premise than the signal received by the area from a central device or access point that is within the subscriber premise. However, the client device will typically be precluded from accessing a central device or access point that is associated with a neighboring subscriber premise. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for providing the best wireless signal available to a client device as the client device is moved throughout a subscriber premise.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.